


If You Give a Dog a Home

by whiteshores



Series: Dog Days [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Flirting, Because that's what they deserve, First Dates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jeongcheol and Verkwan if you squint, Jeonghan and Seungkwan play matchmaker for their bffs, M/M, Mutual Pining, This is still a werewolf au but it's focused on seoksoo and they're both human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteshores/pseuds/whiteshores
Summary: Joshua has no idea how this happened. One moment, he’s having a peaceful dream where he’s running through a forest with some golden werewolf pups. The next moment he’s driving to his parents’ clinic at 4am with a panicked Seokmin in his passenger seat. It’s an eventful morning. A bit too eventful for his tastes. But it's hard to say no to the man whose smile outshines thesun.





	If You Give a Dog a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you yooncheonhan for commenting on If You Give a Dog a Bone and making me realize that Shua deserves someone amazing because he played a key role in getting Jeongcheol together. This oneshot was born out of your comment; hope you enjoy it!

Joshua has no idea how this happened. 

One moment, he’s having a peaceful dream where he’s running through a forest with some golden werewolf pups. There’s a fresh scent of morning dew and little birds are singing their morning song. Two little golden wolves are eagerly bumping against Joshua’s legs and begging him to follow them. To where, he has no idea, but he trusts these pups and moves as quickly as he can. However, Joshua never gets to see what the wolves want to show him as he’s awoken by the insistent ringing of his phone.

The next moment he’s driving to his parents’ clinic at 4am with a panicked Seokmin in his passenger seat. It’s an eventful morning. A bit too eventful for his tastes. Right when life was starting to become normal again.

About a month ago, Seungcheol and Jeonghan returned to the office as mates. They immediately became the talk of the century with endless chatter of how Choi Seungcheol, smoking hot and filthy rich CEO of Pledis Co. was no longer on the market. Many employees talked amongst each other, wondering how Yoon Jeonghan, a meager secretary, albeit a breathtakingly beautiful one, managed to capture the attention of their boss. 

The most outrageous stories floated around the building. Joshua’s favorite was the one where Jeonghan is actually a demon who disguised himself as an angel and seduced Seungcheol with his devastatingly good looks and faux innocence.

_ “They’re onto you, you know. They know you’re not the angel that you claim to be,” Joshua says to the blond during their shared lunch break. _

_ “Excuse you. I’ll have you know that I am the kindest, gentlest, and most beautiful angel that the world has ever seen,” Jeonghan retorts, pointing his fork at his best friend. _

_ “Mhmm said angel who just pranked Seungkwan the other day, saying Vernon _ desperately _ needed his help in the copy room.” _

_ “I still don’t know how he didn’t figure that out.” The blond pushes his salad around and stabs another couple leaves with his fork. “If anything, _ Seungkwan _ should be the one asking Vernon for help.” Jeonghan chuckles and takes another bite of his lunch. “Oh well, they needed the push. Even you’ve noticed how Seungkwanie always stares at Vernon whenever he walks by.” _

_ “So you’re playing cupid now?” _

_ “Cupid is an angel, isn’t he?” _

_ “Touch__é _ _ .” _

Anyways, Joshua was happy for his best friend. Jeonghan smiles a lot more now and he seems happier than ever. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous though.

The newly mated pair add to the group of couples he unintentionally surrounded himself with. Seungcheol and Jeonghan, Mingyu and Wonwoo, Jihoon and Soonyoung. All happily mated werewolves he belatedly notices. Seungkwan and Seokmin are his close non-werewolf friends but the former seems to have romantic feelings towards a certain IT worker named Vernon. Those feelings may be mutual, but have yet to be confirmed. That leaves Seokmin.

Lee Seokmin is a bright, friendly person whose smile outrivals the _ sun _. He’s endlessly optimistic and Joshua doesn’t think he’s met a more positive person in his life. Seokmin constantly livens up the office with his inability to tell stories without laughing and questionable antics with Seungkwan and Soonyoung. The three of them are affectionately called BooSeokSoon and together, the rowdy bunch bring smiles to people throughout the office. Who says that office life can’t be fun? 

The three of them also want to start a band together someday. It doesn’t seem feasible but they do have incredible singing voices. Jeonghan, the ever doting, supportive friend of the troublesome trio, says that he’ll support them if they do make this idea a reality. He will go to all their concerts and buy all their merchandise. That set off a wild burst of inspiration for possible merchandise from lightsticks to keychains to little rubber ducks. It took Joshua quite a while to get them all back to work that day. 

Seokmin also happens to be one of the kindest people alive, so saying no to him is extremely difficult. 

There was one instance where Seokmin burst into Wonwoo’s office after receiving news about Seungcheol and Jeonghan, declaring that they _ needed _ to celebrate it. Before Joshua or Wonwoo could respond, Seokmin continued, asking Wonwoo if they could use some of the company’s budget for a party. He received a no, along with an explanation that funds could not be used for personal or private events. Seokmin looked so devastated that Wonwoo’s resolve was about to crumble in an instant. Luckily, Joshua intervened before the man in charge of the company’s finances offered their whole budget for a gala-sized event. He suggested that Seokmin organize his own small surprise party and he immediately brightened at the idea. Wonwoo mouthed “thank you” to Joshua as the brunette ushered Seokmin out of his office, only half listening to all the ideas Seokmin had. 

Today was another one of those days where Joshua was unable to say no. At 3:30AM, he received frantic phone call from Seokmin, asking for help because his dog was crying and throwing up. Delirious from a few hours of sleep and slightly grumpy at being awoken so rudely, Joshua did his best to gently suggest taking his dog to a vet. Seokmin vehemently disagreed. Coco is his _ baby _and he wants to take her to someone he trusts. 

_ “Your family knows how to treat dogs right?” _

_ “They’re werewolf doctors not dog doc—” _

_ “So can you help me? Joshua please. Coco is in so much pain. I don’t know what to do. Please help me, please.” _

_ Joshua glances at the clock on his nightstand and sighs heavily. “Alright. Give me 15 minutes. I’ll call my parents and then I’ll come by and pick you up.” _

_ “Thanks Joshua!” He can practically see Seokmin’s beaming face with how bright his voice is. Shaking his head with a soft smile, Joshua quietly says goodbye before hanging up and calling his parents. _

Coco is a small brown poodle that Seokmin had recently adopted from a rescue shelter. He had been debating on adopting one for months and was encouraged by eager coworkers, many of them being werewolves. Joshua isn’t sure if it’s because they feel a kinship with dogs or if they truly believe it would be good for Seokmin to adopt one. Seungkwan and Soonyoung, of course, were the greatest enablers. However, the decision was not made until one night where they all gathered for dinner after work. 

Jeonghan gave the final push after asking a few probing questions to see if Seokmin was ready to parent a small bundle of joy. 

_ “I think you should do it, Seok. There’s lots of dogs in need of a home and you’d be a great owner. You could give a pup a loving home and get to experience the joys of parenthood.” _

_ Joshua notices a fond expression on Seungcheol’s face as he sits beside his mate. He always has that look when he’s gazing at Jeonghan, but there’s something else in that look. The brunette can’t describe it but there seems to be a mix of love and longing. He watches as Seungcheol plays with the hairs at the blond’s nape and how Jeonghan naturally leans closer to the alpha. _

_ ‘They’re so in love,’ Joshua thinks and looks back at Seokmin. _

_ “Yeah… I think I’ll adopt a dog! Thanks Jeonghannie hyung!” _

_ “Take lots of pictures and show us!” _

Seokmin did take lots of pictures of Coco. The small furball was absolutely adorable and made everyone coo at their phones when they received their daily Coco update. Everything seemed to be running smoothly and Seokmin thoroughly enjoyed being a dog father. Until now. 

Coco was crying pitifully in Seokmin’s lap and her owner did not look any better. He looked like he was about to burst into tears any second. Joshua glances over at them a few times before reaching over and giving Seokmin’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“It’s going to be okay,” he murmurs. 

Seokmin doesn’t reply, but squeezes his hand in return. 

* * *

Joshua’s dad greets them in front of the clinic and quickly ushers them inside. 

“And who is this little princess?” Mr. Hong asks with a kind smile on his face. 

“C-coco,” Seokmin says through sniffles. 

“Coco? She’s a cutie, isn’t she?” He coos and pets the top of the dog’s head. “Can I take her?” 

Seokmin hesitates for a moment. Sensing his nervousness, Joshua gently pats his friend’s back and murmurs, “It’s okay.” 

Eventually, Seokmin carefully hands Coco to Mr. Hong.

“There we go. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her. Would you like to come with me?” The doctor asks and nods his head towards the examination room. 

“Y-yes—no… No. I mean yea—uh… No. Yes? Yea—no. I don’t know.” 

“We’ll wait out here, dad,” Joshua says, wrapping his arm around Seokmin in a side hug. 

“Alright. Don’t worry, Seokmin, was it? She’ll be back in your arms in no time.” He smiles and looks over at Joshua. The brunette nods and leads Seokmin over to one of the couches while Mr. Hong carries Coco into the examination room. The door slides shut and Joshua is left alone with Seokmin and silence. 

It’s a strange situation, sitting quietly with Seokmin. Normally he’d be bouncing off the walls with energy and a blinding smile. No one can truly get Seokmin to remain silent except for Jeonghan. Seungcheol claims it’s one of the blond’s many special powers. Joshua believes him. 

He notices the way Seokmin’s leg is shaking and how his hands are trembling. His eyes are watery and the dam looks like it’s about to break at any second. 

“Hey…” Joshua says gently, sitting next to Seokmin and placing a hand on his shoulder. Seokmin jumps a little, as if he forgot Joshua was there. He looks up at his friend and Joshua is suddenly filled with a rush of affection and the need to comfort him. 

“It’s going to be okay, Seok. It’s going to be okay.” 

That seems to strike a chord in Seokmin as hot tears stream down his face and he bursts into sobs. He practically falls into Joshua’s chest and the brunette’s arms naturally make their way around him. Joshua is used to this, having much practice comforting his best friend through numerous breakdowns. He rubs Seokmin’s back with one hand and cards his fingers through soft strands of hair with the other. 

“Coco will be okay. Don’t worry. Shhh… it’s going to be okay.” 

Joshua continues whispering words of reassurance and comforting Seokmin with soft caresses until the man’s tears are spent. Even then, he continues to hold his friend. 

Neither of them know how long they remain like this, cuddled up on the couch, but it must be a while because Joshua’s limbs are stiff and it’s a struggle to untangle themselves when the door to the examination room slides open again. 

“So? How is she? Is she okay? Is she really sick? Is she going to die? Please don’t tell me she’s going to die,” Seokmin says in a single breath. 

“No, no. Nothing that serious,” Joshua’s father says with a light chuckle. “Something she ate recently didn’t agree with her system and it’s been giving her a bad tummy ache. Don’t worry, after a good rest she’ll be back to normal.” 

“Oh thank god,” Seokmin says, falling to the floor in front of the doctor’s feet. Joshua scrambles to Seokmin’s side and urges him to stand again. “Thank you. Thank you so much. This means so much to me, you have no idea. Thank you.” 

Mr. Hong smiles and gently hands the sleeping puppy back to her owner. “It’s not a problem at all. Thank you for taking such good care of her.” 

Seokmin gingerly takes Coco back and immediately coos and snuggles her once she’s back in his arms. Both of the Hongs smile and let them have a moment before deciding to head home. 

“Seokmin, why don’t you stay over at our place? It’s a long drive back and you’re both tired.”

“Are you sure? You’ve already done so much for me and I don’t want to impose…” 

“Nonsense. All of Joshua’s friends are welcome anytime.” 

“Ah… well if it isn’t a problem, then thank you for your hospitality!” 

“Of course! Now, let’s go home. It’s been an eventful night for everyone.” 

Seokmin flashes Mr. Hong that blinding smile and Joshua is momentarily stunned. That smile wasn’t even directed at him. Maybe he’s more sleep deprived than he thought. Shaking his head, he walks out of the clinic with the other two men. He waits for his dad to lock up before getting into his car and driving to his childhood home. 

They get there in no time and Joshua smiles, seeing his mom already waiting for them by the door. She looks as tired as he feels, but she’s still wearing a sweet smile and maintains her air of grace and beauty.

“Hello, you must be Seokmin, right? Welcome home,” She says before giving him a hug, mindful to not crush Coco between them. 

“Thank you for letting me stay for the night. Sorry for waking you up,” Seokmin replies with a sheepish smile.

“Oh, nonsense. All that matters is that you and the little princess are okay.” Mrs. Hong bends down to look at the brown bundle of fur, sleeping peacefully in Seokmin’s arms. “She’s such a cutie. What’s her name?” 

“Coco.” Seokmin smiles and gently strokes her fur. “I’ve only had her for two weeks, but I love her so much.” 

Mrs. Hong hums and reaches to scratch the top of Coco’s head. “I can see that. She’s very lucky to have you.” She straightens up and looks over at her son. “Back already? Should I be preparing for you to come home every month now?” 

“Only for special occasions,” Joshua laughs and walks over to hug her. 

“Well, you’re welcome to come back anytime. This is still your home you know.” 

“I know.” He gives her a kiss on the cheek and smiles at his mother. She mirrors the expression with her own and beckons them all inside. 

“I’m so sorry, Seokmin. Our home isn’t very big, so you’ll have to sleep on the couch.” 

There’s already a few soft blankets and pillows laid out on the sectional sofa in their living room. On the floor next to the sofa is a royal blue throw blanket with little clouds folded into a small makeshift bed. 

“I tried making a little bed for Coco too. I hope that’s okay.” 

“Oh, this is perfect! Really, thank you so much.”

“Let me know if you need anything, okay? Our room is down the hall, first door on the right.” Mrs. Hong turns towards Joshua before speaking again. “Your room is just as you left it, sweetie.” 

“Thanks mom, but I think I’ll sleep out here with Seokmin. It doesn’t feel right for him to be the only one without a bed. Besides, our couch is big enough to fit the both of us.”

There’s a soft expression on his mother’s face as she gazes up at him. She reaches up to cup his cheek with a gentle hand and smiles affectionately at him. Mrs. Hong doesn’t say a word but Joshua can feel her love and how proud she is of him. 

“Let me know if you need anything too,” she says quietly and drops her hand. “Well, good night boys. Breakfast will be waiting for you when you wake up.”

“Thank you,” Seokmin says, looking up from where he’s making sure Coco is comfortable on her fluffy bed. “Good night.” 

“Good night, mom.” 

Both of Joshua’s parents tell them goodnight before going to their room, leaving Joshua alone with Seokmin once more. 

All of a sudden, he’s hit with a wave of exhaustion, body screaming at him to flop on the couch and knock out. Joshua picks up a blanket and a pillow and places it on the side further away from Coco. He’s already curled up underneath the blanket and about to reenter dreamland when Seokmin quietly calls out to him from the other end of the couch.

“Joshua?” 

“Hmm?” His eyelids are too tired and heavy to even open. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Seokmin.” 

“Coco says thank you too.” Joshua smiles at that. “Goodnight, Joshua.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

“Coco! Oh no… Ah, what to do. Coco… No, don’t give me that look. Wait, you’re right. I’m sorry. This isn’t your fault. Stop making that sad face. I said I’m sorry! Please forgive me.” 

Joshua slowly opens his eyes, blinking drowsiness away as he hears a quiet voice whispering somewhere behind him. It takes a while for him to get a bearing of his surroundings. He’s not lying in his bed, the ceiling is a different color, and the blanket on him has a comforting scent that distinctively reminds him of home. The voice he’s hearing belongs to Seokmin.

Ah.

Now he remembers.

Pushing himself up to a sitting position, hair sticking in a few different directions, he turns towards the sound of the voice. Seokmin is squatting in the corner of the room having some kind of a stare down with his dog. She seems to be winning. Joshua squints and he thinks he sees a puddle on the floor. The gears in his brain slowly start to turn and things click into place. 

“Seokmin?” He winces at the sound of his voice, throat scratchy from just waking up. 

“Joshua?” Seokmin turns to look at him. “Oh! I’m so sorry. Coco’s still getting potty trained and well, I didn’t bring any pee pads for her. She had to go and… I’m so so so sorry.” 

Joshua laughs and rubs his eyes with his hands.

“No worries. It was an accident; we can clean it up.”

“I’ll clean it up. Don’t worry. I’m so—”

“Seok, calm down. I promise it’s okay. Let me go get some stuff to clean it up with.” He smiles reassuringly before getting off the couch and padding quietly over to the bathroom. The brunette yawns and ruffles his hair before searching through a cabinet full of cleaning supplies. He pulls out disinfectant spray, sanitizing wipes, and some towels. 

When he returns to the living room, Seokmin and Coco are just as he left them. Seokmin seems marginally calmer now, but he’s still fretting over the mess. Joshua bumps the spray bottle against Seokmin’s shoulder and the man nearly jumps out of his skin in shock. 

“Ahh—Oh, Joshua,” he places a hand over his chest and looks up at Joshua. “You scared me.” 

“Sorry,” Joshua says with a small smile. “Here, let’s clean this up.”

He lets Seokmin choose what he wants to use to clean the floor and he’s not surprised when Seokmin reaches for the disinfectant spray _ and _ wipes. However, it’s a little alarming how much he scrubs at the small area on the floor. Reassurances that it’s not that big of a deal because the floor is vinyl (his parents had the forethought to get floors that were easy to clean in case a bumbling werewolf needed to stay over) and that it’s definitely seen worse do not appease Seokmin’s determination to make sure the corner is spotless. It gets to the point where there’s a terrible chemical smell that even Seokmin can’t stand. 

“I think it’s clean now,” Seokmin says, standing back and looking down at the spotless floor.

“It was clean 10 minutes ago,” Joshua says, sweater paw covering the bottom half of his face in an attempt to block the fumes from reaching his olfactory receptors. 

“Sorry. I just _ really _ wanted to make sure it was clean,” Seokmin replies with a sheepish smile. 

“It’s okay. Let me put those away,” he reaches for the cleaning supplies and quickly puts them away. When he returns, he finds Seokmin laying on the floor, looking at Coco fast asleep on her little blanket bed. Joshua smiles and lies down next to Seokmin. 

“She looks so peaceful,” Seokmin murmurs, running a gentle hand through the poodle’s fur. Joshua hums in agreement and leans over, resting his head on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Jeonghan was right,” he says after a few minutes of silence.

“Hmm?”

“You are a great dog owner.” 

Seokmin chuckles quietly and smiles.

“Thanks. I feel like I don’t know what I’m doing half the time and I’m always worried something bad is going to happen to her. But then she comes running up to me, tail wagging and everything, and it makes it all worth it.” 

“See? She loves you. You’re doing just fine, amazing in fact.” 

He feels Seokmin shift a bit to look at him and lifts his eyes to make eye contact. 

“Thanks Joshua. For everything.” 

Joshua can hear the sincerity in his voice and sees the warmth swimming in Seokmin’s eyes. He’s momentarily stunned for a moment, not knowing how to respond. No words come to mind, so he opts for a smile. He receives a charming one in return before Seokmin turns back to look at Coco. Joshua doesn’t move from his spot on a strong shoulder and watches as caring hands gently pet curly brown fur. 

* * *

Life after the incident is rather peaceful. It continues on as normal with hours upon hours of staring at a computer screen, dull meetings, an occasional chat with a coworker, and playful banter with his best friend. The new addition to his typical routine is spending time with Seokmin and Coco. 

The weekend following their late night trip to clinic, Seokmin invites Joshua to join him at a nearby dog park. Having no other plans, he agrees and has more fun than he anticipated. It’s amusing watching Seokmin chase after Coco and fall prey to the slobbering love of other dogs as they tackle him to the floor with fluffy affection. 

Coco also has taken a strong liking to Joshua, sticking close to his ankles and looking up expectantly at him whenever he’s stopped by another dog owner. Some even mistake him for being the poodle’s owner and Joshua directs their attention to the man playing frisbee with a group of large dogs. 

“Aw how cute. A dog couple.” 

He’s gotten similar comments multiple times and his cheeks flush a little each time. Joshua explains that they’re just friends, to which he receives head tilts and quizzical looks. One man even laughs and says to enjoy the rest of his day with his “not-boyfriend”. 

Eventually, Seokmin frees himself from the crowd of dogs and comes running back to Joshua. He somehow reminds Joshua of one of the overexcited golden retrievers they saw earlier that day. All Seokmin needs is a rapidly wagging tail. He’s sweaty from running around and his fringe is curling and clinging to his forehead, yet he still looks dashingly handsome and charming.

Joshua’s heart does a backflip in his chest and he has to stop himself from clutching it and wondering why he feels like the female protagonist in a shoujo manga. 

“Sorry, they all looked so happy and wanted to play. I couldn’t say no. Thanks for watching Coco for me!” He peers down at the little poodle who remains sitting next to Joshua. She doesn’t seem like she’s going to leave his side anytime soon.

“Ah, it’s no big deal. She’s an easy going dog and I think she really likes me.” Joshua looks down at Coco as well and smiles when she perks up, tail wagging now that she has his attention. 

“Aww she does!” Seokmin beams at the two of them, eyes turning into perfect crescents. 

Coco paws at Joshua’s pants, whining a little and bouncing up and down. 

“Hmm? What is it?” Joshua asks. 

“I think she wants you to carry her. She might be tired from walking around all afternoon.” 

“Oh? The little princess wants to be carried?” He stoops down to pick up Coco and she quickly gets comfortable, nestled in comforting arms. “Is that better?” Joshua asks as he stands up straight. The puppy responds by licking his hand. 

“Coco, did you know that Shua gives the best hugs? You’re being carried by a professional hugger!” 

Joshua laughs softly. “I am not a professional hugger.” 

“But your hugs are the best! They make you feel all relaxed and loved and cared for. Look how comfy Coco looks!” 

Indeed, the little poodle looks perfectly content resting in Joshua’s hold. Her eyelids are starting to droop and Joshua is sure that she’s going to fall asleep on the walk back home.

“She’s so precious…” Joshua murmurs. 

“She is,” Seokmin hums in agreement and pets the top of her head. “Let me know if she gets heavy; I can carry her back.” 

“I think I’ll carry her for a little longer.” 

Seokmin smiles at that and wraps an arm around Joshua’s shoulder, pulling him in for a side hug. 

There’s a strange feeling that blooms inside of Joshua’s chest. It spreads from the core of his body to the tips of his toes. He feels warm, like he’s sitting in front of a crackling fireplace in the middle of a snowy winter. Quiet embers pushing away the biting cold and leaving him happy and content. Joshua glances up at the man next to him and back to the soft bundle in his arms and decides that he quite likes this feeling. 

* * *

“So, a little bird told me that you’ve been spending a lot of time with a certain someone recently,” Jeonghan says, absently playing with the end of the blanket covering him as his head rests in Joshua’s lap. 

“And?” Joshua asks, concentrating on the show playing on his television. He had recently discovered the joys of the Great British Baking Show and although there’s nothing particularly outstanding about it, he enjoys it. All the contestants are amateurs and they inspire him to try baking sometime. They’re also very friendly and Joshua prefers that over the trash talk seen on most competition shows. 

Jeonghan doesn’t understand a thing they’re saying but he likes seeing the pretty pastries the contestants make. The blond had picked the last show that they binge watched together, so it’s only fair that Joshua gets to choose this time. 

“That certain someone’s name wouldn’t happen to be Seokmin, would it?”

“The little bird’s name wouldn’t happen to be Seungkwan, would it?” Joshua counters. He finally looks away from the screen to see his best friend looking up at him with a shit-eating grin. 

“Oh! How did you guess?” 

Joshua weathers him an unimpressed look. Jeonghan laughs and lifts himself up to sit next to the brunette on the sofa. 

“Okay, okay. Yes it was Kwannie, but can you blame him?”

“Since it’s you, no. Knowing you, you probably bribed him to spill.” 

“Hey!” Jeonghan says indignantly, giving Joshua a light hit on the shoulder for good measure. “I did not. Seungkwan willingly gave me this information.” 

“Did he now?” 

“Mhmm and I definitely did not give him some of those fancy treats from the confectionery I know that he likes.” 

“Oh my god. You got Seungcheol in on this too?” Joshua looks at him in disbelief. 

“What? No. Cheollie has no idea you’ve been hanging out a lot with Seokmin. I love that man, but he’s as dense as a brick. I just told him I wanted to try some other stuff since he always gets me strawberry flavored things. He bought me twenty boxes of desserts and there was no way I was going to eat all of it. Seungkwan just happened to be nearby and I just happened to need someone to eat with during lunch.” 

“Just _ happened _ to, huh?” Joshua raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yep. Pure coincidence. What are the odds?” Jeonghan feigns an innocent expression. Most people would crumble under that look and believe him in a second. Seungcheol being first on the list. 

However, Joshua isn’t most people and he knows his best friend like the back of his hand. He knows that Jeonghan will keep pestering him if he tries avoiding the topic. Sighing in defeat, he waves his hand dismissively. 

“Okay, and what interests you about me hanging out with Seokmin?” 

“Are you two dating?” Always straight to the point. 

“Nope.”

“What?” Jeonghan gasps and squints at his best friend suspiciously. Joshua would have laughed, seeing how concentrated the blond looks with brows furrowed and lips pursed, but he’s the one subject to Jeonghan’s questioning gaze. 

“We’re not dating, Hannie.”

“What do you mean you’re not dating? Seungkwan told me you spend almost every weekend together!” 

“I go over to Seok’s place sometimes to help him with Coco.” 

“You’re already raising a _ child _ together,” Jeonghan says dramatically. 

“I’m just checking to make sure she’s okay. She got sick recently, remember? It’s also fun to play with her; she’s so cute.” Joshua smiles a little thinking about the little puppy. 

“Shua… that incident was _ two months ago _. I’m sure she’s been fine for a while.” 

A pause. A moment of silence. A moment for Joshua to realize that it _ has _ been some time since Seokmin called him that fateful night and there was no obligation to visit Seokmin to ensure that Coco was okay. In fact, he now looked forward to the weekend. It was his time to unwind and spend time with a steadily growing puppy. Although, at some point he may have started to look forward to more than just seeing a dog that he loved as his own.

“Shua…” Jeonghan says gently. “Do you like Seokmin?” 

Joshua doesn’t know how to answer. Yes, Seokmin is handsome, charming, incredibly kind, and has a blinding smile. But so are many of the people that Joshua surrounds himself with. They have spent a lot of time together, but it’s only been to take care of Coco and entertain her. He certainly enjoys hanging out with Seokmin, but he enjoys spending time with all of his friends. Sometimes Seokmin smiles at him and Joshua’s heart starts beating a little faster, but… He realizes that there is no counter for that statement. No one else makes his heart skip when they smile at him. 

“Have you tried going on a date with him?” The blond continues when his friend doesn’t reply. “A proper date. One without Coco or the rest of us.” 

“No… Whenever I see him it’s at work, happy hour with you guys, or we’re playing with Coco.” 

“Maybe you should try going on a date with him? See how you feel then. You never know, maybe you two have stronger feelings for each other than you thought.” 

“Maybe…” Joshua sighs and slumps a bit in his seat. Jeonghan cuddles next to him, head resting on his shoulder. He reaches for the brunette’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“Think about it, okay? If you don’t want to go on a date, then don’t worry about it. I just want you to be happy, Shua,” Jeonghan says quietly. 

“I know. Thanks Hannie,” Joshua says with a quiet smile.

“No, thank _ you _. For being the bestest best friend ever and the nicest person I know.”

Joshua laughs rests his head on top of Jeonghan’s. They continue watching a few more episodes of The Great British Baking Show, but Joshua isn’t paying attention. He’s thinking about a man with the brightest smile he’s ever seen. 

* * *

Weeks pass and Joshua has yet to go on a date with Seokmin.

He thinks about it a lot and decides that he does want to try going on a date. However, he doesn’t know how to approach the situation. Should he ask Seokmin on a date? If he’s the one to ask, how should he do it? What does he say? What should they even do on a date? What happens if Seokmin says no? Does Seokmin harbor any romantic feelings towards him at all? 

All of these questions make Joshua’s head spin and there’s a heavy weight in his chest as he mindlessly continues his work. He makes a few slip ups here and there, but Seungkwan catches them all before they even leave his office.

Seungkwan’s critical eye is a blessing and a curse. He immediately notices that Joshua is a little off and is determined to find the cause. It starts with a few harmless questions, asking if Joshua is feeling alright, wondering if he can do anything to help, reminding his friend that he’s always willing to listen. Over the next few days, the questions become progressively craftier, designed to poke and probe until the answers he’s looking for are coaxed out. However, Joshua’s lips remain sealed and he dances around the inquiries with vague answers and his signature soft smile. 

Eventually, Seungkwan’s patience runs out and he corners Joshua in the copy room.

“Joshua, just tell me. What’s bothering you?” There’s a serious expression on his face as he stares at his supervisor dead in the eye.

“I told you, it’s nothing serious. Don’t worry about me, Seungkwan. I’ll feel better soon.” He moves to walk around the man in front of him, but Seungkwan side steps and blocks his path once again.

“And I told you, it’s obviously something. Making mistakes is normal, but not this many. You’re never this careless. What’s wrong?”

Joshua breathes a heavy sigh. Seungkwan is _ almost _ as stubborn as Jeonghan is when he’s in one of these moods. There is no chance of winning this argument. 

“I’m trying to sort out my feelings for someone.” Seungkwan’s eyes widen and he looks even more focused. He doesn’t say anything, waiting for Joshua to continue. “I think… I like them. Jeonghan suggested going on a date with them and see how I feel afterward, but I don’t know how to ask them out.”

“Hmm…” Seungkwan listens intently and adopts a thoughtful expression. “What if they were to ask you out? Would you say yes?” 

Joshua feels his cheeks turn a little pink at the thought of Seokmin asking him out. “Y-yes. I would.” 

“Okay,” Seungkwan nods and turns on his heel to leave the room.

“Wait, that’s it? You’re not going to ask who it is?”

Seungkwan pauses by the door and gives him a mischievous smile that eerily resembles his best friend’s. 

“Oh trust me. I know more than you know. Just remember to tell me how the date goes afterward!” He winks and before Joshua can protest, Seungkwan is gone, leaving Joshua to stand in the copy room with only his lonely thoughts to accompany him. 

* * *

It’s nearing 7PM and Joshua is ready to go home. Winter is on its way and the days seem shorter with the sun descending to a peaceful slumber earlier and earlier each day. Today is Friday, which means it’s a drinking night. Soonyoung already made his rounds throughout the office, asking if anyone wanted to join them at their favorite bar that evening. 

As much as Joshua loves his friends, all he wants to do is go home, hop into his bed, and sleep for 12 hours straight. His computer is turned off, his belongings are packed, and he’s about to leave his office when Seokmin turns the corner, almost running straight into him. Joshua can feel Seokmin’s breath fanning across his lips in a phantom kiss and his eyes look into pools of mocha, warm and sweet.

“Joshua,” Seokmin gasps, panting to catch his breath. “Oh good. You haven’t left yet.”

“I… I haven’t.” Suddenly, he’s out of breath as well. It’s like Seokmin stole all the oxygen from his lungs when he crossed into his little bubble. 

Neither of them move for a solid minute, too enraptured by each other’s gaze. It’s Seokmin who finally gives them breathing room, taking a step back and leaving an acceptable space between them. Breathing becomes easier, but Joshua’s heart drops with the distance that increases between them. 

“So! I—well—hmm… Ahh, I practiced and everything, but I don’t remember what I was going to say!” Seokmin cries, gripping his hair as he tries to remember.

“It’s okay, take your time,” Joshua says gently.

“Please go on a date with me!” Seokmin blurts out. Except, he says it too quickly and all his words string together like mismatched beads on a thread, creating one long mess. 

“What?” Joshua blinks.

“Will you—wait. Are you free next weekend?”

“Next weekend? I should be free. Does Coco need some—“

“No!” Seokmin cuts him off. “I want to go on a date! With you!” He pauses and seems to realize how unintentionally demanding that sounded. “That is… if you want to? I can get someone to watch Coco. It will just be you and me. The two of us. On a date. Only if you want to of course.” He smiles shyly, shifting a bit on the balls of his feet. 

“A date,” Joshua repeats.

“Yes.”

“With you.”

“That’s right!”

“Just the two of us.”

“Mhmm.”

“I…” 

“There’s no pressure! Don’t worry, I won’t feel bad if you say no.”

“No!” Seokmin is taken aback at Joshua’s outburst and he looks like he’s about to cry. “No wait. I mean, I don’t feel pressured at all. I want to go on a date with you, Seokmin,” Joshua quickly amends. 

“R-really?”

“Yes! I… I’d really like to go on a date with you.” Joshua smiles sweetly and Seokmin drops to the floor.

“Oh thank god!”

“S-seokmin?” Joshua panics and kneels in front of Seokmin, checking to see if he’s okay.

“I was so worried you’d say no!” Seokmin cries, burying his face in his hands.

“What? Not that I would, but you said it was okay if I said no.”

“I know, but I didn’t want you to feel bad if you were going to reject me. Seungkwan said there was no way you’d say no, but I was still nervous.”

“Hold on… Seungkwan?”

Seokmin’s eyes peek up from behind his fingers.

“Yeah… what about Kwan?” 

“Seungkwan put you up to this?”

“Well… he’s the one who suggested that I ask you out. He said he was tired of hearing me talk about you all the time and do nothing about it.”

It’s a lot to take in and Joshua’s mind is doing a poor job processing it. His brain feels like a loading screen on a Windows99 computer and it’s barely registering the fact that Seokmin asked him on a date. Never mind the fact that Seokmin talks about him to Seungkwan and most likely has feelings for him. Oh, Seokmin probably has _ feelings _ for him. Feelings. For him? The program is crashing before it can get to 100 percent. 

“Shua? Is everything okay?” Seokmin waves a hand in front of his face and Joshua realizes he probably spaced out for longer than normal. 

“Y-yes. Everything’s fine. I’m just… trying to process what happened.” He laughs softly and smiles at the man across from him. “I’m really happy, and excited for next weekend.” 

“I am too.” 

* * *

Seokmin picks up Joshua from his apartment five minutes early on a sunny Saturday afternoon. The sun’s rays are warm and welcoming as the biting fall winds are in full force. Joshua is dressed in a beige cable knit sweater and black skinny jeans. Seokmin is wearing a pale yellow jumper and blue jeans. Joshua is grateful for sweater weather because it’s nice to dress cozily in soft warm clothes and it makes Seokmin look adorable. He wonders if his date feels the same about him. 

It’s a quick drive to a small cafe that Seokmin recommended for their first date. Their first _ date _. There’s so much weight in a small four letter word. It fills Joshua with a strange mix of eager anticipation, trembling fear, giddy joy, and uncertain hope. At any given moment, one of those emotions outweighs the others, but all have had their fair share in driving Joshua mad. Currently, eager anticipation is in the lead as he holds himself back from bouncing into the cafe alongside Seokmin. 

The cafe is small and cozy with its pale, off-white walls with warm-toned wood structures from the tables to the shelves to the counter where the barista stands. Dozens of plants decorate the space, with vines and clusters of leaves spilling from hanging pots, little succulents nestled in tiny containers on every table, a carefully crafted floor to ceiling plant wall illuminated by the warm sunlight that streams through the glass front of the store, and tall ferns occupying every corner. There’s also a carpeted corner with floor cushions of varying colors and a basket filled with fuzzy throw blankets. 

It’s all so beautiful and perfect; Joshua doesn’t have the words to describe it. He’s stunned into silence and looks around in awe from the doorway, taking in everything and noticing little details here and there. 

“Shua?” Seokmin gives him a concerned look. “Is everything okay? Do you… not like it? We can always go to a different place.” 

“Oh,” Joshua blinks and shakes his head. “No, Seok, I love it. This place is _ perfect _. How did you find it?” 

“Seungkwan found it.” Seokmin smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. “He always finds these hole in the wall places and knows the latest, trendy places. I came here with him before and thought you would like it.” 

“I do like it, I like it a lot.” Joshua smiles and Seokmin beams back at him.

“I’m glad! Their drinks are good too. Come on, let’s get something.” 

After mulling over their options for a few minutes, Joshua finally settles on one of their specialty flower teas. The concept of a tea that blooms in hot water is intriguing and he wants to try it. There’s pictures of what the teas look like and one of them catches his eye.

“Can I get a…” He points to the tea and slowly reads its name. “First… kiss?” Upon realizing what the tea is called, his cheeks immediately heat up. Seokmin doesn’t laugh nor comment, but there’s a shy smile on his face and a rosy hue on his cheeks. The barista merely smiles and takes note of his order. Still embarrassed, Joshua steps back and lets Seokmin order his own drink. He picks a hazelnut latte and promptly pays for both of their drinks. 

Cheeks still aflame, Joshua protests and insists on paying for his drink. Seokmin dismisses it and gently leads him by the hand over to an empty table. They sit across from each other and marvel at the numerous plants resting in their little glass homes attached to the wall. Joshua doesn’t know a thing about plants and neither does Seokmin. However, they try naming all the different species, coming up with ideas like “pink lemonade” because that one has dainty pink flowers and “Bailey” because that one looks like a “Bailey”. 

They’ve only settled on names for ten plants when the barista comes by with their drinks. Seokmin’s latte comes in a large white mug with a rim wider than its base. The foam has been shaped into one of those cheesy hearts and both of them adore it. 

A small clear teapot with hot water is placed in front of Joshua. The barista asks if Joshua would like to record the flower bloom. He didn’t think about that. Seokmin offers to video tape it, so that Joshua could experience the beauty of his first blooming tea without any distractions. When his phone is ready, the barista carefully places a round ball of tightly packed tea leaves into the steaming water. 

Slowly, the outside leaves begin to branch away and open up. Two long white flowers burst from inside of it and rise up, bowing slightly towards each other and meeting at a pink bud. This white and pink arch frames a gorgeous yellow flower blossoming at the core of the tea bundle. The blooming flower slowly settles at the bottom of the tea pot and Joshua stares at it in awe, marveling at its beauty and wondering how all of that fit into a tightly wound ball of tea leaves. The final product is magnificent, but not nearly as impressive as the process of reaching the last stage. Joshua wishes he could watch the flower bloom over and over. He’s suddenly thankful for the barista’s suggestion to record it. Joshua glances over at Seokmin and finds the man across from him smiling lovingly at him. 

“What is it?” he asks.

“You were so cute watching the flower bloom,” Seokmin says softly. “So cute I almost forgot to record it.” 

Joshua feels himself flushing once more and looks back at his little teapot. 

“It was so pretty though…” 

“It is… but not as pretty as you.” Joshua swears Seokmin is going to give him a heart attack one day. He only has himself to blame, but he’ll let Jeonghan take the fall. Stupid Jeonghan and his stupid idea of going on a date with the man who makes him feel like he just ran a marathon with how fast his heart is beating. 

They take a few pictures of their drinks and the barista offers to take a picture of them together. Once the couple feel like they have enough footage to satisfy Jeonghan and Seungkwan, they take a sip of their drinks. They taste even better than they look, much to their delight, and they spend an hour talking to each other in the cafe, enjoying their special drinks and each other’s presence. 

With a promise to come back, the two leave the cafe and drive over to a nearby shopping mall.

“We can walk around and shop,” Seokmin says, holding Joshua’s hand and gently swinging their arms. “There’s also an arcade here! Jeonghannie said that you liked playing games.” 

“Mhmm,” Joshua hums, looking down and smiling at their joined hands. “Do you like playing them?”

“I’m not very good at them, but it’s fun to play with friends.” _ Or with you _he doesn’t say, but Joshua catches the unspoken words. 

“Let’s play then!” The brunette smiles and Seokmin beams. He eagerly pulls them over to the arcade and they fall under the spell of cheesy neon lights, retro arcade games, and other flashing signs. True to his word, Seokmin is not very good at most of the games he plays, but he tries his best and it’s cute. Joshua does his best to teach him and easily beats him at all of the two player games they try. 

They have an intense air hockey battle where Seokmin loses spectacularly and are about to leave when Joshua notices a dancing game. He pauses and stares at the flashing arrows and brilliant lights that are beckoning them to play. 

“Did you want to try it?” Seokmin asks. 

“Ah… I’m not very good at dancing,” Joshua murmurs. 

“That’s okay! Let’s still try it anyways.” Seokmin leads them over and puts money into the machine. Joshua looks through the options and settles on Sunmi’s Gashina. Both of them start on easy mode and do fairly well. 

“Want to try again?” Seokmin asks. Joshua nods and they play a few more songs. Joshua stays on normal mode while Seokmin works his way up to hard mode. He’s surprisingly good at this game and is very concentrated as he stares at the screen and his feet fly across the dance pad. Once the song ends, that serious expression melts into a delighted one and he smiles, seeing his high score. 

“Look Shua! Look! I did it!” He bounces a little as he points at the screen, beaming with excitement. Joshua thinks he looks like an overexcited child, but he finds it endearing. 

“Good job, Seokmin. You did so well!” Joshua laughs. 

The two continue to play the dancing game until their stomachs tell them that it’s time for dinner. 

By the time they leave the mall, the sun has nearly set. Seokmin takes Joshua toward a nearby night market and pause every couple feet to buy something that looks appetizing. 

Joshua enjoys this, walking with Seokmin and enjoying their surroundings. Small lanterns are strung in a zig zag above their heads and illuminate the sea of people below. There’s plenty of patrons, as usual on a weekend night, but it’s not to the point where Joshua feels suffocated. Instead, it adds to the atmosphere, bubbling excitement and the mouth-watering scent of food permeating the air. They don’t have an agenda to follow and they take their time looking at the different stalls and trying whatever treats look the best. 

By the end of the night, Joshua is content with a very full stomach. He’s walking hand-in-hand with Seokmin and navigating through the ever growing crowd. 

“I think… it’s time to go back. Unless you wanted to see something else?” Seokmin asks.

Joshua turns to look at Seokmin and feels his heart drop. The day had passed by far too quickly and he didn’t want it to end just yet. However, he can’t think of any reason to stay. 

“Yeah, it’s getting late,” Joshua replies, hoping the disappointment in his voice isn’t too obvious. 

“Hmm… is it okay if we stop at my place first before I drop you off? I forgot something.”

“Mhmm that’s fine.” 

“Hey, don’t pout,” Seokmin says, giving Joshua’s hand a squeeze. Joshua didn’t even realize he was pouting. He lifts his head and finds Seokmin smiling gently at him. “We can always go on another date.”

_ Another date _.

Joshua feels his cheeks heat up and he shyly looks away. 

“Yeah… another date would be nice.”

* * *

Joshua offered to wait in the car while Seokmin got whatever he needed to, but the man _ insisted _ that Joshua come with him. A bit puzzled, Joshua complied and walked with him to his apartment. 

Seokmin unlocks the door and it’s eerily quiet. There’s no happy yips from Coco greeting them nor the scurrying of little paws against the floor. 

“Where’s Coco?” Joshua asks as he takes off his shoes.

“She’s with Seungcheol and Jeonghannie.” 

Joshua briefly wonders what that must be like. A small puppy amongst two powerful werewolves, with one being an alpha. He has a brief image of said alpha pouting because Jeonghan is giving Coco more attention than his mate. Smiling at the thought, he doesn’t notice Seokmin fiddling with something on his coffee table. 

“Hey Shua? Can you come over here for a second?”

He blinks and turns to see Seokmin waving him over. As Joshua walks over, he notices that there’s a plethora of pillows and fuzzy blankets on the floor. Confused, he tentatively sits next to Seokmin and raises a brow at him. 

“Just wait,” Seokmin grins and hits a button on a small black sphere. Instantly, the ball lights up and projects stars onto the ceiling and walls. Joshua gasps and looks around in awe. He doesn’t notice Seokmin leave to turn off the living room light, accentuating the glittering stars around them. He returns with a few blankets in hand and drapes them around the two of them. 

“Seokmin how did you—I can’t believe—wow,” Joshua says, still stunned. 

“Jeonghannie told me you liked looking at the stars, but it’s hard to see them in Seoul. It’s not quite the same, but this thing,” he pauses to tap the sphere on the table. “Projects constellations. I hope you like it. If you do, you can take it home!”

“I… I don’t even know what to say.” Joshua takes in the beauty around him once more before turning to look at the incredibly sweet man next to him. “Seokmin… thank you. Thank you so much. I love it. I love everything we’ve done today. The cafe, playing games, the night market, the stars, you.”

Seokmin’s eyes widen and he speaks in a hesitant, small voice. 

“You… like me?” 

Joshua’s eyes also widen when he realizes what he just said. He’s cheeks heat up, but there’s no denying the reason for the rapid beating inside his chest.

“Yes, Seokmin. I like you.” He finds himself smiling and it grows bigger when he sees Seokmin smiling back at him.

“I like you too, Joshua!” 

They pause, not knowing what to say next, and burst into a fit of giggles.

“I guess… this is the part where we kiss each other? That is, if you’re okay with it?” Seokmin says softly. 

“I’m okay with it,” Joshua hums. 

He closes his eyes as Seokmin slowly leans in, gently pressing his lips against his own. The kiss is soft and sweet and Joshua finds himself smiling into it. A few more gentle kisses and Seokmin pulls back. 

“I just remembered… We have to thank Hannie and Kwannie for helping us. They also will want to hear about everything.”

Joshua laughs. “That can wait, we can tell them later. Right now, it’s just us.”

“Us.” Seokmin smiles as he repeats Joshua’s words and looks at him fondly. 

Joshua smiles back and rests his head comfortably on Seokmin’s shoulder. He points out the constellations that he knows and Seokmin listens intently. 

Seokmin doesn’t end up driving Joshua back to his apartment. Instead, they admire the stars around them and each other. Eventually, the two end up falling asleep next to each other, on soft cushions and underneath fuzzy blankets and twinkling stars. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post; I hope the wait was worth it! Thank you [bonnieanonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie) for beta reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated as always :)


End file.
